


Pussy in Boots

by HanjiToAoba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjiToAoba/pseuds/HanjiToAoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes cats. Everyone likes cats. But what if there is one cat you shouldn't let into your house, but you already did? And what if the cat isn't a normal one? Eren Jeager, you're not allowed to tell anyone what you've seen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second Story in english I really hope it's not as bad as I think. At first the story was a Sasu x Naru Fanfiction but I decided to make a Shingeki FF out of it  
> Hope you like it~

Briskly Eren ran trough the dark streets. He was really late to buy a Yukata for the Midsummer Night Festival. But he was too busy to buy one and his friend Armin needed the whole day to persuade Eren to go.  
He sighed and slowed down a bit. The shops were all closed. “Fuck!” He kicked the wall beside him. Suddenly it started to rain. “Yeah, sure, I don't need to be dry or clothes for the festival for god's sake!” His mood was nearly in hell.

When he decided to go home he met an old man walking down the wet street with his small carriage. Eren went towards him and asked shyly: “Excuse me, sir, do you sell Kimonos and stuff like that?”  
The old man nodded and raised the cover of his carriage. Different clothes in bright colors caught his eyes. He chose a dark purple one with a golden stitchery. “Fox”

“How much?”  
“All the other people were afraid of touching it, because it is made out of the silk of the venomous caterpillar. Nobody wants it, so it's a present”

Without a word the man went away. Eren caressed the silk Kimono and smiled.

 

At home he put the present on his couch desk and went into the bathroom. Since he worked for the Scouting Legion he never has enough time for longer baths or something like that.  
With a towel around his hips and one on his shoulders he left the bathroom. The wooden floor was really cold under his naked feet. Suddenly he heard a noise from outside the window.

A black cat snuggled against the window and meowed. With a kind smile, Eren went to the window and opened it. The cat jumped down on the floor and snuggled towards the boy's legs. He knelt down and caressed the black beauty. Her fur felt like the Kimono he bought. She had white paws on the back and dark eyes.

“Do you want to drink something, little one”  
The cat meowed a bit huffily, but followed him in the kitchen.  
After she drank the milk, her ears started to move heavily. She looked like she was in panic. With a silent hiss she jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Suddenly someone was knocking at his door. He opened it a bit.  
“Erwin-daichou? What are you doing here?”  
“Did you see a black cat with white paws, we are searching for it? Don't come near it, do you understand?”  
No, he didn't, but he just nodded and closed the door again. Did he do something wrong by feeding her?

 

After putting on the Kimono without help, Eren looked in the mirror.  
“Not as bad as I thought”  
He hurried to get on the festival area and meet up with Armin and Mikasa.

He saw his friends standing at a corner chatting.  
“Armin, Mikasa!”  
They smiled, when they saw him come closer.  
“You look really good, Eren. Where did you get your Kimono from?”  
“My little secret~” Eren whispered with a big smile and the three of them went to the parade for the midsummer night festival.

Armin found a mask on the ground and Eren put it on. He scared the kids passing by so Mikasa hit him for being that childish but also laughed. They bought something to drink too, but one of the kids crashed into the group and everything landed on the brown-haired boy.

“Fuck, stupid brats... I need to wash it off, wait here for me!” He asked his friends and hurried to the next fountain to clean his clothes.  
Suddenly he heard a noise behind him.  
“Who's there? Mikasa? Armin?”

Slowly the black cat from before appeared in front of him and sat in front to him.  
“It's you, how are you, beauty?”  
“I'm fine, thanks”

…

Did the cat answer him?  
Without any reason the cat started to clean her paws.  
Eren took a deep breath and focused on the cat. “Did you say something?”  
“Yeah, damn idiot, I told you that I'm fine, thanks to you. Nobody helped me until you let me into your house and gave me food”  
Eren swallowed and looked down on the cat. Did he drink something strange?  
“You're welcome... I should ask why you can speak, but I would rather ask your name?”  
The cat started to shake her head and her full body. She stood up on two legs and transformed into a human beeing.  
“I'm Levi, and you are?”

Eren needed a second. He just looked at the cat, no wait, the man in front of him. His dark black hair had the same color as his eyes and were cut in short bangs, parted near the middle with an undercut. A few silver rings suited his ear. 

The brown-haired boy looked down the body of his counterpart. One of his pale legs looked out if a black Kimono.  
Hell, the cat was wearing white boots!  
He was really sexy and Eren nearly started to drool.

“E-Eren..” Yeah, next time without a voice of a eunuch, little idiot...

Levi smiled and came a step closer. Eren was one head taller than he, but he couldn't say that he was disappointed by the view. Suddenly Eren saw tha cat ears on Levi's head.

“Can I touch them?”

One moment nobody said a word.

“Why do you ask? ... Alright, but be careful”

They twitched under Eren's touch and he smiled. They felt soft and warm. “Cute”  
Levi hissed, but suddenly his whole body twitched and his eyes opened widely, like before in the kitchen.

“What's wrong?”, Eren asked silent.

“They are here to catch me, I need to go”

Before Levi could turn around Eren had pulled him back by his wrist.

“Don't go!”  
“I need to! Let me go, shithead!”  
Eren ignored that cheeky nickname and insisted on his favour. “Let's meet up later, promise me!”

Levi was silent for just a few seconds, then he nodded. Eren smiled and put off his mask from his head.

“Take this, so nobody will see your face and I will know who you are”

Levi smiled and took the mask. For a moment their fingers touched each other.

“Don't forget, you promised me to come”  
“Yeah shut up little brat...”

Levi chuckled a bit and jumped up the next tree out of his stand. Eren could only see his dark tail disappering between the leafs of the trees he was rushing through.  
Why could he jump that high? With high heels? And what for god's sake was he?


	2. Ears and Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Verdammt, was ist das?" Eren forgot for a moment that Levi couldn't speak his mother tounge, but what he saw suprised him. The black haired one crooked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
> "I asked you what's that on your ass?" Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's a cat tail you gad damn idiot. I have one because I'm a half cat"  
> He should definitely stop giving the taller one such stupid nicknames...

Eren made his way back to his friends. Mikasa asked him immediately: “Where had you been? I thought you got lost somewhere”  
“I'm alright there was someone I had to talk to”  
Armin wanted to ask his friend more about his meeting but the brown haired one interrupted him harshly. “Guys, I need to leave for a few hours if you don't mind. We'll see each other today again, but I have something to do. Alone”

Mikasa and Armin nodded slowly but looked still skeptical. Eren smiled and ignored their looks. “Thanks, see you later”  
He turned around and walked back trough the crowd of people enjoying their time on the festival.

When he finally passed the parade he got to an empty place. Only a colourful fountain suited the huge place.

Impatient he walked up and down the big fountain, which changed the colour of the water every four seconds. He stopped walking and stood near the water. It really looked beautiful. His reflection changed together with the water. Red. Blue. Green. Purple. Red. Blue...

Suddenly someone touched his wrist. Out of habit he turned as quickly as possible around and spinned his counterpart around so he had control over the scene. When he recognized the smaller one he let go and his cheeks turned dark. Why the hell did he just blush?

Levi was wearing the mask so he recognized him only by his unusually hair cut and his boots. Obviously his boots. Eren smiled and whistled. The other man kicked him softly but a small grin was placed on his lips too.  
The mask looked really good on him. It was decorated with blue glitter and hid the left side of Levi's face.  
“Did you miss me?” The voice of the half-cat sounded seductive and a hot shock wave rushed trough Eren's body. 

“Why did you need so long?”  
“I'm sorry I didn't expect to be hunted by dogs. I had to lead them deep into the woods and come back unseen. But know, hurry, you have to show me so much of your world!”

This time Eren crooked his head. “What do you mean?”  
“You are the first person of your world who give me the chance to see trough your eyes” His ears trembled. Eren chuckled and Levi hissed.  
“What's wrong? Why are you laughing fuckface?”  
Eren sighed. Why those fucking nicknames?  
“Nothing, your ears just looked so cute twitching”  
Did the smaller one just blushed?

Before he could ask, the shorter one grabbed his wrist and pulled Eren with him.  
Suddenly he saw the dark tail and stopped.  
“Verdammt was ist das?” Eren forgot for a moment that Levi couldn't speak his mother tongue, but what he saw surprised him. The black haired one crooked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"I asked you what's that on your ass?" Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's a cat tail you gad damn idiot. I have one because I'm a half cat"  
He should definitely stop giving the taller one such stupid nicknames...

“Why do you have them as a human too?”  
“I can't put them away I'm really sorry brat!”  
He sounded not really friendly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Eren swallowed, he didn't want to insult the other one, but if anybody would see the ears or the tail they would be suspicious.

“I'm sorry, but they will be afraid of you when they see your tail and your ears”  
Levi seemed to understand now and looked down to the floor. He licked his lips unconscious.  
Eren did the same and stared at his counterpart. He was really beautiful. For a man...

“Yeah you're right” Levi looked up again. “I have an idea, but I need your help” Eren's cheeks turned darker again and he nodded.  
The street was empty, nobody was around. Only the big fountain shined in the background. The colors reflected in Levi's dark opal eyes. Eren's heart beat raised. Calm down idiot....

“Ok, what am I supposed to do?”  
Levi came closer, step for step. Until his nose nearly touched Eren's chest. The black haired man raised his hand and touched the others neck. Slowly he went down his collarbone up to his right shoulder. Hot waves went up and down Eren's spine. What was going on? Why was he so damn nervous?

“Undress”

Levi's voice cut trough the air and sounded so seductive like nothing before.

“Ich soll was?”  
Once again he spoke in his mother tongue, but his mind was blank. He only saw the different colors in the others eyes and felt the soft touch of his fingers.

“Undress”  
Levi didn't seem to need a translation, he just repeated his favor, no his order and looked up to Eren.

What should he do?


	3. Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how do I look?” Levi turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
> “Not so bad, brat”  
> “Listen, could you please call me by my name, Eren, you remember?”  
> “I know your name, but I think brat suits you better”  
> Eren sighed. It was harder to communicate with him than with Mikasa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the next chapter is on - I really tried to make it longer this time  
> I hope there are not as much mistakes as in the previous chapters  
> have much fun ;3

For seconds nobody said a word. Eren opened his mouth, but closed it again. Levi crooked his head again and raised an eyebrow. “Did I say something wrong?” Eren's cheeks blushed heavily and he shook his head. “Alright then...”

Slowly he opened the Obi, which held his kimono in position. He put it next to the fountain and let his clothes slide down his dark shoulders. Only in shorts he hand over his red kimono to his counterpart. He focused on the changing on the water so that he didn't need to look at the black hair guy.

Levi smiled and his tongue touched one of his fangs. Without hesitation he put his foot next to Eren onto the fountain. Unconscious Eren couldn't look away and just stared at the slender calf which slowly appeared, because Levi put off his shoes before putting on the new clothes.

 

Barefoot the smaller one let his own kimono slide down his pale shoulders. Eren nearly started sobbing, but managed to look away. When he hand over his own red kimono their finger tips touched. When Levi finally was dressed in the red silk he finally put off the mask.

 

“How does it suits me?”

 

Howsoever Eren managed to calm down and looked at his counterpart. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly broke off. His kimono was a bit too large for Levi so he looked even smaller. But it covers the tail quite well.

 

“And your ears? How will we cover them?”

 

Levi seemed to think but suddenly he giggled.

 

“Maybe you should put on my kimono first, what if anybody come and think we do something... unspeakable?”

 

Unspeakable? Eren hurried to dress again. Levi's kimono was kind of weird. Much smaller than his own but however it suited him perfectly. And it felt like he didn't wear anything.

 

“So how do I look?” Levi turned his head away and closed his eyes.

“Not so bad, brat”

“Listen, could you please call me by my name, Eren, you remember?”

“I know your name, but I think brat suits you better”

Eren sighed. It was harder to communicate with him than with Mikasa...

 

Slowly Levi put on his boots again and Eren recognized for the first time the sharpened, long fingernails the smaller one had. How does he manage to touch anything? The younger shrugged to end his thoughts and started the conversation again:

“So back to my question: how will you cover your ears?”

“Hm maybe I have another idea, but it's not that easy to explain...”

Eren smiled and took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

“We have time”

Levi smiled, just a little bit, but he smiled and sat next to the brown haired.

“Alright then... Do you believe in magic?”

 

Eren giggled. “If you had asked me that a week ago I would have to say no, but now I know you so I say yes, maybe”

“Good. There's a charm that could hide my ears but I don't know if it will work”

Silence, again.

“And why didn't you tell me that minutes ago? Why the cloth-changing?”

Levi growled and his fist hits Eren's shoulder. The brown haired one moaned in pain.

“Let me explain, you shitty brat: That's because the more I have to hide the more magic I have to use. And that's exhausting, idiot”

Eren got an idea and nodded. “How long could you hide your ears? Hours? Days?”

“A few hours maybe I don't know exactly”

“That's enough, so just do it and I'll show you whatever you want”

 

Levi's eyes widened and the different colors started again to reflect in his eyes.

“Everything?”

Eren nodded gentle and stood up again. Levi did the same and closed his eyes.

His ears twitched again, but this time Eren didn't say a word. The dark haired guy started mumbling strange words and a strong wind made the younger shiver.

When Levi opened his eyes again Eren didn't see any difference.

 

“And now? Your ears are still there”

“Yeah, but nobody except you can see them”

“Fine so let's go”

Eren grabbed Levi's slender hand and pulled him down the street. At first the smaller one hissed and nearly stumbled, but then he grinned.

 

* * *

 

Eren nearly forgot the time. He bought Levi something to eat and to drink. And he even let him try to get a fish at some stupid game, even though Levi didn't get one. But this whole human stuff didn't fit Levi's alimentary system. While Levi sat behind a tree and met his food again, Eren heard the voices of Armin and Mikasa.

“Ne Idiot what are you doing? We're waiting to go home”

“Hi Mikasa, I totally forgot”

The young girl growled and tried to grab Eren's sleeve, but suddenly stopped.

 

“Since when are you wearing another kimono?”

Eren opened his mouth to answer, but Levi interrupted him by walking up to him, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand.

“It was a present. We met each other some time ago and I wanted to give him one”

Now it was Armin's turn to be sceptical.

 

“And you are?”

“My name is Kuro”

Eren raised an eyebrow, but Levi's look told him to keep silent.

Mikasa sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Alright so can we go now? The parade is over and it's getting cold. I'm also a bit tired”

Eren turned towards the smaller one and smiled.

“Now is time to say good bye. We could see each other some day again, right?”

Levi looked down and kept silent.

 

“What's wrong?”

Eren put his fingers under Levi's chin and pressed his head up so that he could look into his eyes. His breath touched the smaller's mouth. Levi swallowed loudly.

“No it's just... I don't have a place to go so could I stay at your place, just a few days. I'll be silent and won't disturb you, I promise, brat”

This time Eren only smiled by hearing his nickname and nodded.

 

“Alright then, let's go home. Together”

When Eren saw those strange looks on his friends faces he only smiled.

“Le-I mean Kuro has some misunderstandings with his family so he'll stay at my flat for a while”

Until their ways separated nobody said a word. Mikasa was the first to go. She hugged Armin and Eren and ignored Levi. Maybe Levi ignored her, that's not easy to say.

 

Second was Armin who lived in the same street as Eren, but five or six houses up the street. He smiled and hugged Eren and he also hugged Levi, who tried really hard to stay calm.

“Good night, Eren, we see each other tomorrow and don't forget to write your report”

 

Finally in front of the entry door Eren put off his shoes and put it next to the door. Levi looked confused, but did the same.

The brown haired one was once again fascinated by the pale calf but tried to focus on opening the door.

 

He went into the warmth and turned around to let Levi in.

“Welcome home”

He got Levi's fist again against his chest, but smiled when he closed the door.

 

Levi had smiled, definitely.


	4. underfloor heating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi?”  
> His voice sounded muffled because of the pillow.  
> “Yes?”  
> The answer was a silent syllable.  
> “Would you mind do put off the lights?”  
> “Sure...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so finally there's a bit lovey dovey going on. How's the story so far? I hope I write understandable because english isn't my mother tongue...

The first thing the dark haired man did was walking into the living room and tapped the floor with big eyes. He suddenly fell down on his knees and put his left cheek down to the floor.

“It's warm...”

Eren chuckled an kneeled beside his new friend.

“Yes I've an underfloor heating, that means the floor's always warm when's cold outside”  
Levi's ears twitched again and he closed his eyes. Everything was silent in Eren's flat until a silent purr interrupted the silence. The brown haired man raised his hand and stroke the smaller one behind one of his cat ears and the purring sound got louder.

Suddenly Levi opened his eyes and jumped up.  
“Stop touching me there, fuckin idiot!”  
Eren tilted his head and growled.  
“You don't need to hiss at me, asshole”

Levi raised his hand and slapped Eren right into his face. The younger's head fell aside and on his cheek were well-seen scratches of the claws. Unconscious Eren touched his face and he tasted blood.

It was silent for a moment. Both men waited for the other to react. Finally Levi did the fist move and sat down next to Eren again.  
“I'm... sorry, I shouldn't have done that...”  
“Don't worry I'm fine...”  
Levi shoke his head.  
“I know it hurts, stay still...”

Eren hadn't time to ask while Levi leant towards him and started licking his cheek. His tongue was soft and warm. The brown haired frozed.

A hot feeling started to build up in his stomach.  
“Levi, what are you doing?”  
The other interrupted his licking to answer. His breath touched gentle Eren's wet cheek and the younger shivered.  
“I'm healing you so shut up until I finished, will ya?”

After Levi continued his “healing” Eren closed his eyes to sort his feelings. Bad idea. He felt Levi's tongue even more. A little gasp escaped his opened lips and he opened his eyes again. The warmth got bigger. Climbing up his guts into his chest and down his crotch, both at the same time.

Suddenly Levi leant back and whispered. “Finished”  
Eren turned his head nearly in slow motion towards the other and what he saw let him gasp once more.  
Levi had his mouth still open, the pink tip of his tongue peeking out between these gorgeous lips. A small blush on his cheekbones and his eyes half-closed. Eren swallowed and felt this heat inside his body driving him crazy.

The next movements weren't controlled by his head anymore. He leant forward and tilted his head gentle to the right. The tip of his nose touched Levi's shortly before he finally put his lips on the other's. They felt warm and smooth.  
Levi's ears twitched again and Eren thought for a moment he might back off again, but nothing happened. The black haired even closed his eyes and the silent purring sound came up again. Eren grinned and closed his eyes too. He raised his left hand and put it at Levi's neck to pull the smaller man closer. Surprised Levi gasped and Eren took advantage of the situation when he put his tongue in the other's mouth.

This time Levi pushed the other off and panted heavily.  
“Stop doing disgusting things, brat”  
Disgusting? Eren didn't find anything what they had done disgusting at all.  
“What's wrong, you seemed to like it...”  
Levi hissed and stood up.  
“We're both man and you're an evil human, idiot just fuck off!”  
His voice had trembled so Eren knew there wasn't much truth behind these words, but when he tried to touch the other his hands got slapped away.  
“Don't touch me!”

Eren sighed. This half-cat was really annoying. Slowly he also stood up and opened his Kimono. The soft fabric slid down his brown shoulders and touched the floor without a sound. Levi's ears stood still and he watched Eren closely.  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
“I won't rape you. I'm tired so I go to bed” Eren sounded aggressive and Levi took a step back. Did he offend his host?

Eren passed the confused cat and walked towards his couch. Neitherless he had an underfloor heating he still slept on his couch. It was a sleeper sofa so there was enough place for him.  
He throwed his body on it and laid there everything stretched out face down in a pillow. He was too tired to go to the bathroom.

“Levi?”  
His voice sounded muffled because of the pillow.  
“Yes?”  
The answer was a silent syllable.  
“Would you mind do put off the lights?”  
“Sure...”

Eren couldn't see the darkness but there's this feeling when you know it's dark around you without looking. A few moments nothing was moving except for Eren's breath. Finally he turned around because he couldn't breath anymore. Somewhere in the dark he heard footsteps.

“Levi please choose a place to sleep, anywhere will be fine”

Suddenly the blanket which laid half over his lower body was raised and the couch squeaked right beside him. He held his breath because a warm body pressed next to him and he felt bare skin towards his own. The soft tail stroke his legs and Levi's breath tickled his chest.

“If anywhere's okay I'll sleep here, brat”  
Eren kept silent. So Levi continued talking, but his voice dropped down into a whisper.  
“I'm sorry again, there's something between our people that makes me so stubborn...”  
“Don't worry I'll learn what I'm allowed to say and what I should better keep”  
Levi chuckled silently and Eren gasped silently because of the tension he felt rushing through his body because of the sound of Levi's laugh and the air stroking his chest.

“Good night, Levi”  
Eren's fingertips softly stroke Levi's flank down to his hips and the half-cat cuddled closer towards him.  
“Good night, _Eren_ ”  
It was so silent mumbled that Eren thought he misheard the other for a moment. No he was sure. Finally the smaller one had called him by his name.


	5. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally felt the hot water on his shoulders he relaxed again. Ok calm down idiot that's not normal. You can't get hard only by thinking of the other man, laying next to you, under the bedsheets. Naked. Eren moaned and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this time there's another smut scene for my dear readers

The first thing the brown haired man saw when he opened his eyes again, was his hair, a total mess as always. He sighed and pushed his bangs away. Gosh last night was really strange, and then the dream he had. What a strange one, he dreamt of a cat, no wait a half-cat...

Exactly this cat started to move next to him.  
Eren hissed silently and stared down onto the naked body laying beside him. The sheets only covered the parts from his hips downwards. Because the window to the living room was slightly open Eren could feel a cold breeze. Unconscious he licked his upper lip. Fuck, Levi was gorgeous.  
The other's whole body lift and lowered with every breath, a soft goose bump covered his upper body and he sighed.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...  
Eren turned his head away and stood up. He looked down and growled pissed. Yeah best moment for early-morning hard-on...  
Suddenly he heard Levi's voice behind him: “You're already up?”  
Eren coughed affected and only turned his head towards his counterpart. “Yeah couldn't sleep anymore. I'll take a shower now and then let's have breakfast, how does this sound?”  
Bad idea, just this moment, Levi rubbed his eyes and yawned. Fuck. He used this word ways too much today.  
As fast as he could he ran into the bath and really hoped Levi hadn't seen his erection.

When he finally felt the hot water on his shoulders he relaxed again. Ok calm down idiot that's not normal. You can't get hard only by thinking of the other man, laying next to you, under the bedsheets. Naked. Eren moaned and closed his eyes.

Whatever he didn't care anymore what's right or wrong. He just grabbed his stiff member and moved his hand. With the other hand he covered his mouth to hold back loud moans. His hand got slippery because of the pre-cum and the water. He sighed and bit his bottom lip.  
Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door.  
“Eren, is everything alright?”  
Fuck.  
“Yeah, why... do you ask?” He had to pause. His voice had trembled and he didn't stop moving his hand. He couldn't.  
“I just thought you're in pain...”  
Hell yeah I am and that's your fault. Wait no it wasn't Levi's fault that he had to jerk off right now. At least not totally.  
“I'm alright” He was so near to the edge that his knees trembled. Please Levi go!  
“I just wanted to thank you” Levi's voice was silent and calm, just a whisper. Eren was even more turned on. If Levi would continue speaking he would come only by hearing his voice...  
“So I'm glad we met, Eren”

When Levi said his name his guts exploded. He saw stars dancing and came with a choked whimper. Dizzy he looked down on his hand, it was over and over full of his semen. He never came that hard in his entire life...

Suddenly everything was silent.  
“Levi?”  
No answer.  
Still shivering of pleasure Eren grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. Barefeet he left the bathroom and saw Levi sitting on the couch looking out the window.  
“Hey Levi, is something wrong?”  
Slowly Levi turned his head towards him and Eren nearly colapsed.  
The others eyes were glassy and gleamed seductively. Eren swallowed loudly. Fuck. Levi's cheeks were red and his lips open. It was an invitation on a silver platter.  
“Levi what's wrong?”  
Eren's voice sounded deep and hoarse. Although he just came in the shower he was hard again only by looking at the half-cat.  
“I heard you... in the bathroom... I'm sorry it's just, your voice was...” Levi stopped speaking and looked down on his hands.  
Wait. Slow down. The other heard him jerking off? Fuck. Totally embarrassing... But the other part of his sentence? His voice was what? What? Stupid? Loud? … Seductive?  
Eren grinned like an idiot and went to the couch. He sat as close as he could next to Levi and stroke the other hair back so he could see his ear. The top of it shined slightly red. The rings shimmered in the sunlight. Like a tiger Levi looked at him, every second ready for fighting. He's still an animal though...

Eren closed his eyes for a second and leant forward to the others ear. When he aspirated into it, the color darkened immediately.  
“My voice was what? Tell me~”  
Levi whimpered silently and closed his eyes. Suddenly Eren's eyes went down the other's body and stopped where the sheet's covered the bottom half. A huge bulge were placed between Levi's gorgeous thighs. Fuck.  
Now Eren didn't need an explication anymore. He grinned and licked Levi's earlap.  
“You don't have to say it I can see it clearly down here”

With these words he put his hands on the others stomach and slid down until his fingertip reached the edge of the bedsheet.  
“Eren wait...” It wasn't a real resistance so he just slid his hand under the fabric and touched the other's tip immediately. Both moaned and Levi threw his head back in agony.  
Eren thought for a moment that Levi was untouched and he did something bad, but refused this thought the moment he came up.

Right now he wanted to kiss the other and touch him more, so he grabbed Levi's erection and put his forehead on the other's bare shoulder. Eren could feel the heat under his hand when he started moving it up and down. Besides wet sounds and silent moaning the flat was totally silent.  
Eren lifted his head up and kissed the spot under Levi's ear. The following moan was pure music for Eren and he had to lick his dry lips.  
“Eren, don't we can't...”  
Sure they could and Eren would show him how.

In the moment his thumb touched the wet tip, someone started to knock on the door.  
Both cringed and Eren let go of the black haired one.  
“Who the fuck is it?” He wasn't that happy to be interrupted.  
“Move your ass, Gayger, we have to show up at the commander's!”  
It was Jean's voice and Eren growled pissed. “Yeah coming just go I'll be there in 15 minutes”  
After a few, not very nice, words from Jean the brown haired man heard him walking away finally. But when Eren turned around again he frozed. Levi sat at the other end of the couch shivering with pure hate in his eyes.  
“Hey Levi, what's-”  
“Don't ask what's wrong! You shitty human touched me! You're not better than anyone else of your race I met!”  
That hurt and the younger swallowed. Eren wanted to ask what that meant, but the other had jumped up and turned into a cat. Eren jumped up too, but when he tried to reach the cat it hissed and jumped up to the window. The crack of the open window wasn't big enough to escape so Eren could touch the black beauty. Levi hissed again and the window crashed without anyone touching it.  
“What the- Levi wait!”

But it was too late. The cat had jumped out the window and flew on the roof.  
Fuck!  
When had things started to get worse? Why couldn't they still sit on the couch, holding each other, feeling each other's warmth and maybe even kissing?  
Eren growled and left the house. He was peeved at Levi, peeved of Jean but most of all peeved of himself for forcing the other. Why didn't he wait? He knew the other liked him somehow and he really hoped it was the same way he liked the half-cat.


End file.
